Shootout In Decker's Diner
The Shootout In Decker's Diner was a gunfight that occurred in May 2008 in an abandoned diner belonging to former NCIS Special Agent William Decker in the Mojave Desert in California with the gunfight taking place between NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard and four unnamed assassins sent by an old enemy of Jenny's. The gunfight eventually resulted in the deaths of all four assassins as well as Jenny herself. Prelude In 1999 in Paris, Jenny, her lover/partner, future NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Decker participated in a mission in Paris with the assignment being to kill Russian arms dealer Anatoly Zhukov and his fiance Svetlana Chernitskaya. While Gibbs succeeded in killing Zhukov in a street in Paris, Jenny hesitated when it came to killing Svetlana before making the decision to let Svetlana go, not knowing that this would come back to haunt her nine years later during Shepard's own tenure as Director of NCIS. In May 2008, Decker's role in the Paris operation was exposed by an unknown source. As such, Viggo Drantyev and his three men arrived in Los Angeles where they captured Decker before torturing him. Decker refused to give up anything concerning the operation and instead gave them a codename, Oshimida while knowing full well that he was about to die. Having gotten nothing but a simple codename, Drantyev and his men then killed Decker before fleeing the scene. Decker's remains were later found a few hours later with the local Medical Examiner determining that Decker had died of a heart attack while the main NCIS branch in Washington D.C. was informed of Decker's death. Shepard who had worked with Decker later flew out to Los Angeles to attend Decker's funeral with NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David and NCIS Senior Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo coming along with her, both having assigned to serve as Shepard's own bodyguards but what they did not know was that Jenny had secretly contacted Gibbs's mentor and former NIS/NCIS Special Agent, Michael Franks for help, Jenny having come to the conclusion that Decker's death was not of natural causes. Upon seeing Drantyev asking for a man named "Oshimida", Jenny panicked and responded by taking some photographs of Drantyev getting into an SUV with an unknown blonde-haired woman who was actually Svetlana. Realizing that she needed to settle this once and for all, Jenny gave both Tony and Ziva the day-off before heading off to a hotel where she later met Franks and working together to pursue leads, the two soon found themselves in an abandoned diner in the Californian desert. Back in Los Angeles, Ziva and Tony grew increasingly concerned over Jenny's whereabouts and attempted to get her location, only for Jenny to constantly ignore their warnings as Jenny herself chose to handle this crisis herself. With no options, Ziva and Tony enlisted the help of their colleague, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee who eventually sent them the location. The Crisis Eventually, the four assassins including Viggo who had murdered both Deeker and Deeker's girlfriend, Sasha Gordon found the abandoned diner and arrived there, preparing to invade. This occurred while Jenny was inside the diner and Franks was outside, getting some water. The four assassins then split into two separate teams and attempted to strike, only for Jenny to fatally shoot all four men although she sustained wounds in the process. A while later, with all the four gunmen dead, Jenny herself succumbed to the wounds and died while Franks arrived back and shot the four men to ensure that they were all dead before he too fled. A few hours later, Tony and Ziva arrived inside and after checking the diner, found the bodies of the four men as well as Jenny inside. Following the grim discovery, the diner was sealed off and processed by Vance who had arrived after being called by the SECNAV with Tony and Ziva presumably helping him while the remains of the four gunmen and Jenny herself were later shipped back to NCIS where the autopsies on the bodies were performed by NCIS Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald Mallard and his assistant, James Palmer. As Tony and Ziva as well as the rest of the team struggled to come to terms with the tragedy, the case continued with Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto and McGee soon discovering that the woman Jenny had photographed was "Natasha Lenkov" although they discovered that her real name was Svetlana Chernitskaya. Having discovered the truth himself, Gibbs later went off the grid and lured Svetlana to Jenny's house where Gibbs learnt that Jenny hadn't been able to kill Svetlana but just when Svetlana was about to kill him, she was shot dead by Franks who had been lying in wait. After a while, the two men made the decision to burn down Jenny's mansion and claim that Svetlana's remains were actually Jenny's so that they could cover up the death and avoid the fallout that would ensure if the true circumstances behind Jenny's death were revealed to the public while presumably ensuring that Jenny had left a positive legacy on the agency. Aftermath A few days later, Jenny's funeral was held and her remains buried with the NCIS Major Case Response Team including Ducky, Abby and Palmer all attending. Vance, originally the Assistant Director for NCIS was later promoted to NCIS Director, essentially replacing Jenny on a permanent basis with his first order of business being to reassign Tony, McGee and Ziva and give Gibbs a new team composed of three current NCIS agents: Michelle Lee, Daniel Keating and Brent Langer which would lead to two mole hunts. In 2010, Gibbs discovered that former NCIS agent Riley McCallister was the person responsible for arranging both Decker and Jenny's murders, McCallister having hired Svetlana and Viggo as well as a team of hit-men to kill them with McCallister hoping that the fallout would see him become NCIS Director. McCallister would also later reveal to have been involved in the Paris Mission where Gibbs killed Anatoly Zhukov whose name was to how Gibbs found out about McCallister whose also responsible for Leon Vance's mission in Amsterdam. Seven years later, in September 2014, several classified NCIS files, including the case file for the shootout ended up being stolen by the Russian/Palestinian terrorist Sergei Mishnev via a computer virus unleashed at the NCIS servers. Several months later, Mishnev proceeded to use the newly-gained knowledge to his advantage where he, after luring five DOD personnel (four men, one woman) to a fake tax firm and having them lined up and shot, proceeded to line up the bodies in a nearby diner in such a way that mirrored the events of the shootout which occurred during the Season 12 episode, Check (episode). A year later, in October 2015, Operations Manager Henrietta Lange would bring up the shootout during a conversation with DiNozzo in the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 7 episode, "Blame It on Rio". Category:Famous Incidents in NCIS